Polyacrylates are elastomeric polymers or copolymers of acrylic acid esters having a saturated main chain with the ester groups constituting side chains on the main chain. Polyacrylates are resistant to ozone and to aging in air at moderately elevated temperatures up to about 200.degree. C., and resist swelling, hardening, and other changes that take place when contacted with hot oils in an automobile engine.
Partially hydrogenated nitrile rubbers have excellent resistance to degradation when contacted by hot oils but are not as resistant to high temperatures as are polyacrylates. Unlike polyacrylates made by polymerizing mixtures of alkyl acrylate esters, partially hydrogenated nitrile rubbers contain carbon-carbon unsaturation and are readily peroxide-curable. Peroxide curing is advantageous in that a good cure is obtained with a minimum of scorch (premature crosslinking during cure), and the cured product, where the polymer chains are crosslinked by carbon-carbon linkages, is generally more stable than a product obtained by vulcanization with nitrogen- or sulfur-containing compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a blend of elastomers which can be peroxide-cured to yield a cured product which is resistant to deterioration caused by exposure to both heat and oil.